As the rapid developments of display technology, touch panels have been very popular all over people's life. As the developments of capacitive touch-display technology, touch electrodes may be directly integrated inside a display panel so as to be integrated with the existed layer structure inside the display panel, thereby significantly lowering the manufacturing cost, increasing the productivity, and reducing the thickness of the panel.
The current liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate opposed to each other, and a liquid crystal layer between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. There is a frame adhesive provided between the color filter substrate and the array substrate so as to fix these two substrates. Spacers are further provided on the color filter substrate to support a gap between the color filter substrate and the array substrate for better stabilization of the structure.
With respect to an integrated touch-display device, wires for touch signals are provided within the display area for transmitting touch signals to the touch electrodes, while the wires for the touch signals within display area may limit the flexibility of distribution of the spacers. In a practical manufacturing process, some of spacers are disposed above the wires for the touch signals and some of spacers are not disposed above the wires for the touch signals, which may lead to a thicker cell where the spacers are disposed above the wires for the touch signals. The above structure will result abnormality in colors displayed on the touch panel. The above abnormality in colors renders the display quality of the display panel degraded.